Ultraman Flare: Episode 9
Appears *Dark Arsenic *Death King: Space Dragon *Alien Nuva: Federation Builders *Alien Remus: Bureaucratic Alien *Hariser: Cyber Fiend Kaiju Part 1 "Why...why am I back here...?" asked Flare as he flew through space "the world of my birth...?" "Universe is the more appropriate term..." said Sol, the tan skinned youth in white robes, with red and gold hair, and golden eyes, flying next to him. He moved like a ghost, his body rather static, but somehow keeping up with Flare. "And you were not 'born' here...this is where you awoke when you were cast out..." "Why was I cast out...?" asked Flare with a bit of discomfort in his voice. "You were cursed..." "And that was my fault...?" "My natural reaction was to repulse the darkness, my instincts...besides keeping you away from the source of your curse was the best option." "You got jumped...and you threw me out..." "I threw you across the multiverse, you make it sound like I kicked you out the door." "That is somewhat, what you did!" Flare paused "Wait, the multiverse...? How...?" "I don't call myself a 'god' because I have some mortal's delusions of grandeur, I do so because whether you think of me as such...it is the best, and quickest way to describe me." "So...on being startled by the curse that infected me..." "Startle is a strong word, but fine let us use it..." "Upon being 'startled'...you proceeded to chuck me...across the multiverse... I am both appalled by your lack of parenting instincts...and stumped by the implications of how powerful you are..." "You should be more impressed by your durability, you shattered a planet and a few asteroids on your way in..." "Eh...did I...?" "No, they were uninhabited..." "Right...you haven't answered why I was brought back here..." "That fleet that is going to attack you...disable them, no destruction..." "Wait..what...?" Sol suddenly faded away as a laser beam struck Flare in his neck. Flare turned to see several disc shaped vessels with engine pods on their sides, of considerable size. His UItra Eyes caught the glow of infrared, that heralded another volley of beams to be fired at him. Acting quick he raised his hands and put up a shield. "I remember that giant..." said the Remus on board one of the ships. Beside him were other humanoids, but clearly in charge was a blue skinned amazonian being in a leotard and armor. Beside her was a blue skinned male in long robes. "A spawn of the Sol Entity it banished before the last time we saw it directly." "So it is a target." said the female. "Perhaps, but it is not attacking us, and if I remember correctly, it defied its progenitor." "So perhaps it may be an ally in our battle against him?" said the bald one. "I doubt that..." said the female. "It is charging us..." Flare flew towards the ships, covered in an aura of red, gold and hints of green. "Open fire, all batteries. All of the ships fired their beam, focused streams of plasma, which struck against his aura in an explosive fashion. Out of the explosions came a simple light that found its way into the bridge of the ship, morphing back into Luke, Flare's human form. Immediately he was surrounded by officers with their blasters trained on him. The commanders stood up, and the female walked towards him throwing a punch, which Luke easily caught to her surprise. "Interesting..." said the male, impressed by Luke's strength as he pushed her back and by the transformation. "I did not know you giants could flaunt the laws of physics so..." "Who are you, and why have you attacked me...?" asked Luke. "Don't play coy..." said the female "We are the alliance to rid the universe of Sol and his giants...!" Luke turned to the side. "Father...?" he said. Sol's apparition appeared next to him. "The blue skinned mortals are natives of the planet Nuva, a mostly water, world. The knife ears are from planet Remus, in many universes their counterparts have tried to position themselves as equals to beings like me, or have tried to interfere with our purpose, as it disagrees with their sanctimonious views on the universe." "Sol..." said the female. Everyone was on edge. "That doesn't explain the current situation..." said Luke. "After 'their' last encounter with me, they became convinced I'm the cause for all the galaxy's ills. This has brought them into conflict with the natural Titanoids of the universe, the Ultras, and they also think the dark giant that marauds around the galaxy is family to you." "Wait, what...?" said the female. "You expect us to believe that monster is not yours. You destroy worlds...!" "You didn't explain to them...?" said Luke, now leaving the group curious. "They are pompous." said Sol "With oh so little evidence, they have declared war on another higher species, entered into an alliance of hate, all because they cannot stand the idea of a higher power. So why should I bother to explain that the worlds I destroyed were guilt of 'heresy', crimes against the natural, proper order of things, that made their inhabitants threats to all life in the universe in the long run?" "I fail to see how that is 'too big' for us..." said the Remusling. "Because you can't see past that big ego of yours. You have an opinion, this 'Prime Order' or whatever, and you demand 'everyone' even self-evident gods, but abide by them..." "That is not what it is-" "He knows...!" said Luke annoyed "He knows whatever he wants to know. He either doesn't care enough to get it right, or he's doing it intentionally!" "That somewhat takes the fun out of doing that..." said Sol, with almost a sense of amusement. "Why am I here...?" asked Luke. "You are here, to explain to these people why they should not interfere with your upcoming battle. "Do you really expect them to listen to you?" "No...but when they walk into that pit, they can't exactly blame me now can they?" "I never knew you could be so petty." "I am entitled to my moments. Beside, you should see my peers." "Peers?" said the Remusling. "Yes, they were rather annoyed by the presumptuousness of your race. I was no longer able to hold back their anger, ergo, the 'green incident' that broke your world low." "That's not how I would describe it..." he said angrily. "Yes well, you were the ones who glassed your own planet. That is hardly my problem. My child, you have a mission to take care off." "Very well..." said Luke "Just, one mission without getting shot at." Luke transformed into light, red and green, and with a burst of gold, he was outside the ship, back in giant form, flying off. "If you're so powerful..." asked the blue skinned female "Why do you need minions...?" Sol turned at her. "Because every war needs soldiers." "Heh..." she responded. "Oh, no, I'm not at war with you. My enemy is something far greater and infinitely darker, than the likes of you. It is a sinister corruption, born from the wicked hearts of mortals, and it plagues the multiverse." "There is no such thing as a multiverse..." said the Remus. Sol just patted his head as if he was a child, the implication was not lost on him. "That is adorable. You actually think you can correct me on...anything...Glad to know you lot learned your lesson." With that he faded away. "Set course for that giant." said the commander "I will not be lead astray by the enemy's words." Part 2 "They are following us..." said Flare. "No, they are following you..." Sol replied sitting on his shoulder as his son sped through space, stars zipping past them. "Why...?" "They are stubborn, arrogant, and think themselves to smart, clever, and peers to godly things. Do not be surprised if they need a few lashes to learn their place." "That's cold, but then again, it's you..." "It is true child, they have willingly tried to interfere with the work of cosmic beings. In the ignorance, born of arrogance, they have worked against the proper order of things. That was the sort of heresy that earned the wrath of my peers." "You must've been glad..." "I argued against their punishment..." Flare looked at him "Don't give me that, I give punishment when it is due, but the wrath of gods...is the wrath of gods, and we have a knack for the cruel and unusual." "What happened to their planet...?" "The Lord of Chaos, spread his essence upon their biosphere..." "That sounds..." "Get your head out of the gutter, ye whose head is literally among the stars. Chaos, he is in charge of Extropy, he encourages change, new forms of life, the linch pin of evolution, mutation and mutation was what happened to his world. They were so afraid of 'contamination', of corrupting other bio-spheres, he decided to show them what true corruption looked like. Those that remained, glassed their own world due to the sheer horror of what they saw." "That bad..." "Or they are that easily triggered by deviation, from their 'perfect vision'. Yet mortals dare to call me 'petty'." "You are..." "Only in the viewpoint of a spoiled brat, child. Or have you forgotten all that you've learned." "And what was the lesson." "You should know, all the times you've done what you felt was right, only to cause more destruction and suffering. All the times you've left them to their misery in the name of their freedom." "I cannot accept that such cruelty is the way to happiness." "If more mortals were simply a bit kinder to each other, the star ways would be so much better a place...but we are not the peers of mortals. We are their superiors, and we have a higher, duty, with far more stakes involved if we fail." "I know...I know...I just don't know if I can do it." "You 'can' do it, child. It's simply a matter of if you 'will'. In the end, past every decision there is 'did', or, 'did not', there are no 'tries'." "That sounds...comforting..." "The truth rarely is comforting, but it is often the anvil upon which true character is crafted. It is hard, it is harsh, but it can make you strong, or break you...much like that thing heading our way..." "What...?" The large purple sphere slammed into Flare, sending him course and towards a rocky, dead, planet. Sol simply floated in space, watching. "All this time, and he still hasn't learned to dodge..." he said with a sigh. Part 3 Having regained his wits, Flare charged his fist and slammed it into the sphere that was seemingly carrying him off. The sphere shook him off, throwing him into the gravity well of a rocky moon, where he fell to its surface with a deep resonating 'thud'. The space ships stopped just outside the gravity well to observe. "Isn't that..." said the Remusian "Yes..." said the Commander, "Death King..." "But why is it here...?" "More than likely it was sent here..." said Sol, hovering in the air as Flare got up. The sphere hovered infront of them, before bursting open in a pulse of gravitons. This explosion caused the ground to split open and shake, as the monster revealed its true form. Flare jumped back, and took a fighting stance as he eyed his enemy. The beast roared savagely before flying at Flare. Flare swung its arms, knocking it off course as it turned around, flying at him over and over, trying to swipe at him with its claws. "Shouldn't we do something...?" asked Remusling. "Do what...?" asked the male Nuva "Both targets are our enemies, at best we should be firing on both. "Death King..." said the female Nuva "is known to be highly resistant to our beams and even our heavier weapons. I want to see what Sol's soldiers are capable off." Flare jumped into the air, with a scissors kick, knocking the beast out of the air and onto the ground. He fired a specium ray style beam, but the monster got up and fired yellow lighting from its mouth, countering the beam, and causing an explosion. "Yeah..." said Sol "This ranks as among one of the stronger monsters in the multiverse. I would advise against taking this easy, for it can probably handle it." "I think I could use some help..." said Flare. The beast flew through the debris from the explosion and pinned Flare down, burying its fangs into Flare's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. "What you think you need, and what you need, are two different things..." Sol said, somewhat unconcerned with his son being mauled. "What is your point?!" Flare shouted in pain. "The mortals, they blame me for every little thing. They think themselves stewards of the cosmic design. I 'am', the cosmic design, I am its keeper, it's-" "Get to the point...!" "Before you needed to listen, you needed guidance, you needed my help. They will blame me for anything, so long as they don't have to admit that they were wrong. At the end of the day, we will all be judged for our own actions, mortal and divine. So tell me, how much of our your seeming weakness...is from your dear cosmic father...?" Flare clenched his fists, and his body began to glow, an aura of red and green and some gold, that made the beast release its grip. Flare sat up and shoved the beast of, transforming his aura into twin pulses of energy that sent the beast flying backwards. "Okay, I get it, I need to stand on my own two feet, now! I'm not a child, I'm not..." "I never said any of that..." "Then what?!" "I never said any of that was wrong. You are trusted now, it is time you learn to trust yourself." "And you had to have that beat into me...?!" "The world is harsh, it is cruel, but it is...true, and in truth lies fairness. Why are you still bleeding?" Flare looked at his injuries, and stood up, by will, the wounds closed. "I think I get it...I've grown, okay, I should act more grown...but did that require me being mauled?!" "You're more appropriate to answer that question than me. Yet knowledge earned is more valuable than knowledge given and look what you have earned. You know how cruel the world and its people can be, you've also learned, love, sadness, happiness, the good and the bad, and how important your choices are. There will come a time when I will not have things to teach you." Flare noticed something about how his father said that last thing. It sounded melancholic. "What's wrong...?" "There are a lot of things that are wrong, and we can't always be there to correct them, but for now that monstrosity exists." Flare turned to the beast who was now flying back towards him. He clenched his fists, drawing them to his side, as he bent his knees and glowed again. Death King fired purple bolts of seeming lightning at him, but Flare moved as a flash of light, delivering energy into the beast's chest, sending it flying into the distance and skidding across the ground. It was stunned, the force behind the blows were echoing in its innards, and Flare crashing down on its guts at enough speed and force to make a crater, did not help. Flare got off and hoisted him up with one hand, with strength he summoned. With one arm, he chucked it into space, at high speeds and then flew after it. Eventually the beast caught itself, and spread its wings. Its purple bolts of energy, condensed and merged with the yellow lightning from its mouth. Flare's senses told him what it was he was seeing. It was gravitons, with some sort of visual effect. Flare began to glow, preparing himself for the brunt of what was about to hit him. "It is in the crucible of life..." said Sol's voice, disembodied "that the entities we will be are forged. You have not yet noticed your time in the fire, but yours a flame of your own. Spawn of my womb, in your veins, flows my blood, divine ichor, light and glory, and the power born of my genius." The beam struck Flare, causing a large explosion that left him seemingly tired, as his color timer flashed. "Is that exhaustion in your limbs, is that aching sensation truly yours, child of my womb? So long as there is life and light, the power is yours by right." Flare crossed his arms and opened them as the stars seemed to fire beams into the crystal on his forehead. Beneath the surface that light moved as waves, being absorbed into him as his color timer returned to normal. Death King charged his attack again, and Flare crossed his arms, which glowed. He swung them open vertically, firing a large arc of energy, as his own body glowed. Death King fired his attack again, and Flare charged forward, flying with a punch, into his attack and then, as a blade, he sliced through the monster's beam, and then seeming phase through the monster itself, appearing behind it, as he left a glowing line in its body. Flare stood upright, as his glow and the large arc on his fist, faded. From this the captain watched and decided to act. "Prepare all ships to-" she shouted, but suddenly everything turned dark, all except for the monitor. "You will do naught." said Sol's voice "Monster, you dare to-" "Dare to do as I please, and your petty technology is hardly a match for divine authority. What happens now is beyond your kind, and you have no place in it, though its consequences will decide your fate." "You have no right..." shouted the male "Right? You speak to me about right, you who would hold judgement over the fates of your kind, over other mortals, lesser in learning than you? Gods and devils war now, and your only 'right' is to try and not be crushed underfoot." "We are not frightened children, howling at the wind!" "And yet you shout to thin air." "Was the lesson necessary...?" asked Flare. He looked at his fists, surprised by the strength he now knew he commanded. "Or was it all just to prepare me for this, for I do not think it was the enemy that called that beast here..." Flare suddenly turned to the side, and crossed his arms, the foot of a dark Ultras slammed into it and the psychic wall he projected sending him flying back, until he opened his arms and caught himself with his own mental might. "So, what's your name...?" "Arsenic..." said the dark one. His voice was growling and echoing "Dark Arsenic, and mine are the flames that will consume you spawn of the fire lord!" Part 4 Trails of energy zipped across space, clash, crashing into each other with intent. One was a dark purple and black, the other was the color red, gold and some green. With each clash the two Ultranoids traded blows, sending out pulses of energy that rocked the ships attempting to follow the across the system. "This is ridiculous..." said the Male Nuva "Ultranoids do not generally have this level of power..." "You know very little about them..." Said Sol, suddenly beside him "And they are not normal 'Ultranoids'." "What do you mean...?" "The boy in red and gold, is my spawn, he is tied to the energy field that is my...let's call it 'life force' to be simple. The other is a Miasma Ultranoid, created by my enemies, basically undead, his energies are anathema to anything 'alive', as you understand it." "So what you're saying is..." "This is a conflict in a war, above your pay grade, mortal, I would advise not getting involved." "What right do you have in forcing your war upon us?!" shouted the female as the ship rocked again. "Mine is not the side interested in expansion, and mine is not the side, spawned from mortal arrogance and greed." "Huh, a likely story..." said the Remusling. Sol looked back at him and he flinched. "One would think your kind would've learned better than to question me. One also wonders why you're not objecting to this obviously foolhardy excursion. I do believe you lot scanned my manifestation back then, you are aware just how little of a damn I could about your 'physics'." "What is he talking about...?" asked the Nuva. "After our world was devastated, one of our science vessels came across him and his spawn, arguing. He transformed into a fiery entity and banished the boy. Seeing their chance, our cloaked away team, scanned his form." "And why did you tell us this...?" the female shouted "It made no sense! One minute his particles were behaving as waves, the next minute they like atoms, and another, we couldn't even figure out what, he is made of. It was like trying to scan dark matter, but worse." The two Nuvalings looked at Sol. Who simply shrugged. Despite his stoic expression, his amusement was clear. The female simply growled. "Enough of this, we have ways of dealing with things like you Ultranoids." "To be fair, I simply copied the form of them, I'm not actually connected to them by any sort of political affiliation." "Why is that...?" asked the male as the female walked towards the control console. "They are among the few mortal races I can respect, and among those they are among the most powerful." "Why is that...?" "For starters they typically aren't incorrigible wretches, pompous fools, and utter hypocrites likes many advanced races who claim to be...'enlightened'." The Nuvaling came him a look and Sol just raised an eyebrow. "Let see them deal with this..." the female said as she placed a card into the terminal. "This is the latest technologly it-" "It's a card holding a synthesized matter steam signature, which you and the rest of your fleet are going to materialize via your replicator, teleporter system. In this case and a sythentic life form, as size akin to a mega-beast." "Uh...yes..." "I invented that millions of years ago, and it's been invented time and again in universes where bio-megas are an issue." "Again with this universe, nonsense..." said the male "By show of hands, who here is a cosmic entity, who exists on a high plane of existence, and is simply projecting themselves down to this lower dimensional plane, wherein the mundane life forms are interacting with said manifestation?" Sol said with his hand raised. "Okay...Who here has also made fools of ascended beings, you know, mortals, who have converted their bodies into a state of pure energy and 'ascended' to a 'higher existence'? Anyone, no, then I guess that's just me, and yet you people try to contradict me, like I'm supposed to suddenly conform to your small definitions of what is 'possible'. Where do you get the arrogance?" From outside the bridge, a light shined and formed into an entity. It was a giant, with blue armor on its upper body, knees and shine, and grey claws, and feet and a tail, while a U shaped structure was on its back. It snarled and roared with its monstrous face and charged at the two Ultras. "Hariser..." said Sol. "Impressed..." said the female. "No..." Sol said pointing. She turned to see it destroyed by the beams of the two Ultras, who proceeded to continue their fight. "No! Damn it, do-" "Understand that if you keep doing that, you're going to eat through the energy reserves of your fleet, very quickly for creatures that don't stand much of a chance." "You think that we're just going to sit her and-" "And do what? Fight? Even my spawn can destroy you lot if he wished. Nay, a normal Ultranoid could do that. They are of course, the 'most evolved form of humanoid life'. My peer simply looked upon 'his' world, and they needed to glass it. You are free to fight, and do as you please, you are also free to die as you please. You are not my peers, you are not gods, despite what you may think of yourselves. I don't see you lot flying about in space, without protection." "We will not be at your mercy...!" "You declare war on me...but your forget, I've been here long before you knew I existed. Nothing about your universe has changed, you simply think of me as a rival, wholly forgetting, you are nothing to me, and that's what angers you, scares you. Some thing grand and so big, how can you be on the top of the food chain. Child...we're not part of the food chain, we made it." Sol faded away, and the captain roared and slammed her fist into the terminal. With deep breaths she calmed down and looked out the monitor to the battle. Part 5 Flare came down on Arsenic, with a bicycle kick, repeating blow to his chest, before the dark Ultra grabbed his legs and tossed him away. Flare spun away, caught himself, and delivered a charged punch upward, countering the dark flame covered flying kick of arsenic. The energies combined and destroyed each other, pushing the combatants away from each other. The pulsed of pure energy expanded outward, hitting the shields of the fleets and rocking the ships. The two Ultras moved to eye level with each other, and as their bodies glowed with their respective energies, they moved as flashes of light, clashing and tackling each other over and over again, all over the solar system, the fleet struggling to keep up. It took the scientists on board the crafts sometime before they noticed that the giants were not just moving at incredible speed, but also teleporting. The two moved to the various planets, and various temperature extremes, from volcanic hell balls, which rained molten iron, to the moons where volcanoes erupted out of ice plains. The two fired at each other, arcs of energy, spheres, and beams. Arsenic appeared in the middle of space, only to be socked in the side of the head by Flare's flying kick. He tumbled, but caught himself and turned and face Flare. "How long do you think you can last, boy?" said Arsenic "My power is the darkness, it is all around us, how long do you think you can last against me?" "You're a confident one..." Flare responded, raising his hands in fists "Or your trying to talk me down because your fists can't do it..." "You are ballsy for one who could barely fend of a Death King." "And you have yet to beat me. So what does that say?" Arsenic roared and flew at Flare with a fist covered in dark flames. Flare charged his fist and flew at him, only to knocked back, when Arsenic made a punching motion to fire the flames as a beam. Flare was sent flying back before swatting away the beam, and placing his hands on his chest, in pain. Arsenic came again, with another flaming punch to strike the stunned Ultra, who countered by grabbing his fist with both hands, coating his dark energy, in his light energy. Flare pulled his arm to the side, leaving him open for a knee to the gut that would have sent him flying back, had Flare not held on. He then jumped over and flipped over, throwing him, and flying after. With energy coated fists, he repeatedly punched him, in the chest and face. Finally Arsenic kicked him off, only for him to fly right back towards, him the two locking arms, as they began to struggle against each other. Their energies crackles and jumped out as they clashed with each other, tumbling through space until they landed upon an asteroid. "Wretched abomination...!" he shouted "You're one to talk..." "Why, because I'm greater than everyone else? Because poison flows through my veins in the form of radiant matter? Bah, at least I know what I am, what are you? I sense you are mostly Ultra, a normal Ultra, of normal light, but I also sense the stink of Sol in you, but not like his other wretched spawn. Yet I sense something else, something...synthetic. What are you even?" Flare was silent for a moment. "Don't know do you?" "You're a bully..." "What...?" "I always wondered why you lot became what you were. One of them was a reporter who died exposing the truth. He was taken by his despair. Another was a mad scientist, I suspect he was just mad enough to follow the Eldritch, but you? Have neither flare, nor technique. Unlike the others, you don't seem like some twisted perversion. Now, I see that, there's not enough to twist, or warp. You're just a bully, some petty thug, who dreamed bigger than he had any right of being. Heh, you're their pet thug..." Arsenic roared only to be kneed again, and socked by two swings to the face. "You think me a child, please, I'm thousands of years old now. I have made mistakes, and my father has never let me pretend they didn't happen, or believe that my actions have no consequence." He delivered a high kick that sent him flying into space. "In all of that time, I've learned what I am, learned to own up to my actions, and today I learned to hold confidence in who and what I am. Petty name calling and terrorism are for some other lesser being, but not me!" "Pompous little s@#t!" Arsenic roared. His dark flames erupted all over his body. Flare's senses told him he was preparing a powerful release of energy, and so he acted. He brought his arms up, putting his forearms together, and keeling over before swinging them open and standing up. He then swirl his arms around and brought his open hands to his color timer as his body glowed, waves of energy rippling across the aura, as stars all seemed to fire beams of light into his color timer. Arsenic swung his arms out vertically and drew his fist back, all of the fire flowing as steams of dark flames into the sphere of evil energy wrapping around his fist. "Dark...Wave...Pulse!" shouted Arsenic. He performed a punch, and all of the energy he had stored up was released in a pulse of dark light, moving out as an explosion, destroying the asteroid utterly. "Ha, how do you like that, Sol, spawn?! Where is your almighty daddy now?" Arsenic shouted with a psychic voice. The dust cloud quickly spread out, becoming thinner, and very quickly, a golden light began to shine out of it. It was Flare, covered in a golden aura, that quickly faded, but the glow from his color timer, as his arms were crossed. He swung open his arms, firing a beam from his color timer at Arsenic. From the distance the fleet watched and observed, the bright flash of light. Their attempts to take part in the battle had subsided as they resolved to stay, watch, and collect data. "Well...anything...?" asked the captain. "No, beyond the fact that their beams are plasma, particles streams, there is a presence of an unknown particle in Flare's beam. There is another similar beam in the dark giant's beam, but it is also difficult to get a grasp on." The Remus replied. "Damn it..." She turned to the male. "Can you use your powers...?" "Ignoring the fact, what you're suggesting, is highly prohibited..." replied the male "Their minds are like fortresses." "What...?" "Sol...was effectively a ghost, my mind could not detect his. The Sol spawn's mind was like a fortress, worse, I get the feeling he wasn't even trying, or that he didn't even notice me. If I sent him a telepathic message, I think he would hear it, but beyond that...no..." "This is ridiculous, despite what that thing thinks of itself, it is not a god...! It's a devil of all things...!" "So what is he fighting...?" asked the male "That dark giant has attacked numerous planets and outposts, yet Flare has defended a world." "What are you saying, he destroyed Remus...!" "Except he didn't...as he stated, he stopped protecting them from his 'peers'. The fact that this Sol is the only one we have encountered of such entities, implies one of two things." "What...?" The ships shook, as Flare and Arsenic's beams clashed. "That he's lying, which seems to be unnecessary considering how he does not view us as a threat..." "And the other option...?" "The other option..." said the Remusling "Is that Sol acts as a buffer between our universe and these...unknown things." Part 6 The two Ultras clashed fists, fists charged with energy, creating pulses from the annihilation effect. Both threw flurries of punches at each other. "Flare..." said Sol's voice "Stop fighting on his terms..." Flare suddenly caught Arsenic's fist, and pulled him in to knee him in the gut. "You'll pay for that...!" Arsenic said keeled over. He moved and swung with a flame covered fist, only for Flare, to deflect it inward, kneeing him again. He was left open for two swings from Flare, who finished with a double to the chest sending him flying backwards. It took a moment for Arsenic to work through the pain, and stop himself. He turned to Flare just in time to see him swinging open, his crossed, glowing arms, releasing a large arc of energy, that struck him in the chest. Before he could work to overcome this new set of pain, Flare had moved as a blur of light, delivering a charged fist to his color timer, and sending him flying again. "No!" Arsenic howled "I am stronger than you, you're just a whelp, a failed creation, how can I loose to the likes of you?!" He stopped and looked up. Flare appeared before him, standing tall and taking a fighting stance. Suddenly all of his confidence was gone in the face of Flare's. "I...think I need to beat it..." Spiraling black clouds formed behind him as he stepped back, disappearing within. Flare moved to grab him, only to be shocked by purple bolts of electricity. "Gah...the power of darkness..." "Yes..." said Sol's voice "The enemy has ever loved crawling about in the shadows, like the vermin they are to creation." Beneath them an ocean of flames formed, rivers and steams of golden fire, making arcs as it all condensed into a humanoid form, which morphed into...a giant version of Sol's humanoid form. Interestingly, this manifestation seemed physical, as instead of a ghostly trail of his robes, he sported the rather baggy leggings of someone from ancient Japan, with revealed feet that sported black talon upon his toes. "Father...?" "Yes...?" "Why are you here...in person...?" "Give it a moment, all will be clear...and I'm never in person, just so you know..." "What do you mean...?" Sol extended his and to the side, revealing his black talons, he pointed one finger. For no conceivable reason, the plasma beams, lasers, and torpedoes all veered of course and into a single point of light at the top of Sol's index finger. "One day you will understand, I fear." Flare noticed the dot of light glowed bright from the energy inside roaring, exploding. Then he noticed it shift from bright white-blue, to a deep black at the core of a royal purple, surrounded by dots of magenta orbiting it. Something about that energy, frightened Flare, it was instinctive, his senses, which had ascended beyond normal mortal limits, noticed that ball of energy and told him, 'don't touch it'. "What is that...?" "A little trick....Well, to us it's a trick, to small things, mortal things, it is...magnificent. I'll be honest, it does not really amuse me this thing, explosions, bursts of energy, super nova, the true grit of survival, and the will to strive for victory shown in mortal hearts in battle, at war, in their normal everyday lives...that...amuses me. This is just...destruction..." He poked space above him, and the sphere disappeared. "And yet you mortals find it more interesting..." Flare turned to see Arsenic, now visible, in the distance, but immobile, though clearly in pain. Cracks of blue light formed upon him, glowing bright as his body began to fade away, flying apart into blue particles that just as quickly faded. "Even my brother Death, doesn't understand this, why this display of pure, distilled entropy, so amazes you mortals..." Arsenic's last act why a blood curdling scream of pain, as he faded out of existence. "Why...why did you show me this...?" asked Flare defensively "You, you, you, not everything I do is about you..." said Sol, as he then turned to the fleet. Upon noticing this, the ships turned around warped out of the system. "I think they got the message, their future interactions with the Ultras of this universe, may even go smoother, had they their bravado not been broken." "Why am I fighting these things, if you can just do that...?" "You would think, that..." Sol said, turning back to his son "But my power has been maimed. In ages past, these dark things would never have risen up in the first place. I am in a coma, limited in my abilities and actions, you and your brethren are not just minions, you are anchors of my consciousness, more so than any simple incarnation. In my absence, Chaos and Death have had to take up my burden..." he squinted "And I don't think I need to explain to you how badly suited for that they are..." "Huh...so...the multiverse is doomed...?" "The multiverse is always doomed...and it always drags along. Everything ends, and everything begins again, this is the cycle and those that tried to be free of it...will be punished for it..." "Huh, how...how did all this start...?" Sol sighed. "I tried to be free..." he said, before fading away with a sad look on his face. In the darkness, the giantess Vagash pulled an obsidian black pearl from the darkness, as if formed from it. Her roommate, the squid like Uzil, noted the screaming, ghostly image of the humanoid upon it. "His soul returned...?" said Vagash "after that blast of pure of entropy, I had expected his soul to find its way to the void beyond the light of existence.." "How do you know of such a place...?" "Sol, told me of it, long, long ago. Speaking of the fiery brat, it seems his power wanes...yet he wastes it on that failed offspring of his..." "That offspring of his, has grown strong, he soon rivals the likes of Ken, or Belial at this stage..." "That may impress normal Ultras, but the ranks of our Miasma Giants, and Flare's brethren are inhabited by true titans who cast shadows over such names. He is far from relevant, he is not even near King Orion's level, or Queen Lunaram's, or the one called King, or Noa. He has ways to rise, and Sol, only has so much further to fall."Category:Ultraman Flare Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Episodes Category:Completed Works